plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buried Treasure
less. |flavor text = Neptuna knew only one way to motivate an army of invading zombie pirates. Tell them about the secret treasure.}} Buried Treasure is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its [[Card#Fusion|'Fusion']] ability Conjures a legendary card, and reduces its cost by 1 . This ability does not activate if the zombie hero has 10 or more cards in their hand. Origins It is based on one of the popular beliefs surrounding pirates and Old West outlaws with the same name. Its description also alludes to this. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion: Conjure' a Legendary card, and it costs 1 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Neptuna knew only one way to motivate an army of invading zombie pirates. Tell them about the secret treasure. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is a fantastic starting card, allowing you to Conjure a legendary card in the first few turns. However, it is rather frail and will likely be destroyed if you do not use it in the early game. If you have Swabbie in your hand along with this card in the first turn, you can make this card effect go into play immediately. You could also play this with Unthawed Viking to Freeze almost all plants on the board. This goes even better when Cryo-Yeti is also on the board. However, you can get legendaries that don't really fit in your deck such as Gargantuar Mime in a deck that doesn't revolve around bonus attack cards. Generally, you should try play this in the early game, and be prepared to utilize what this card gives you. Against Most of the time you will see this card played around the first three turns, in which there isn't much you can do about it. If you can, use plants that have 2 such as Primal Peashooter or tricks that can remove it such as Banana Bomb to take it out as fast as possible. If it is played in the later game, most cards will be able to take it out. If Swabbie is played on it on the first turn, though, be prepared for a very powerful card to be played. Gallery BuriedTreasureStat.jpg|Buried Treasure's statistics Screenshot_2018-02-06-19-19-38.png|Buried Treasure's statistics after being Conjured by Barrel of Barrels Buried Treasure card face.png|Buried Treasure's card image Buried Treasture texture 1.png|Buried Treasure's textures (1) Buried Treasture texure 2.png|Buried Treasure's textures (2) Buried Treasure texture 3.png|Buried Treasure's textures (3) F5100BA2-FB83-4226-8409-46AC6AB996F5.png|Buried Treasure Fused with Cheese Cutter Screenshot_2018-02-02-18-54-58-1.png|Buried Treasure with two traits or more Screenshot_2018-02-02-18-55-41-1.png|Buried Treasure's unused animation Screenshot_2018-02-04-19-00-43-1.png|Buried Treasure Fused with another Buried Treasure Treasure.gif|Buried Treasure's unused animation (animated) Screenshot 2018-02-07-19-15-02-1.png|Buried Treasure Fused with Kitchen Sink Zombie Category:Fusion cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Sneaky cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Article stubs Category:Pages that need strategies